super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
The Life Sphere This is where those unaffected by the Starvia disease come to socialize, rest, and refresh before going back out to the dangerous lands of Li. It is protected by a gigantic force field which was made with technology similar to Samus Aran's home of Tetra, and of the technology she had gathered on planet Zebes before it was destroyed. Sunshine Circle Sunshine Circle is the center of Life Sphere. It contains a data module implanted within the broad circle that harnesses missions, S.O.S. signals, vital information about Li, and many other need to know essentials for survival and conquest in a world filled with misery and ruin. Here you'll often find missions or events that you may accept, or you can RP your character in this area to request a mission for yourself if there are none available to take. Sunshine Stadium Here players may challenge each other in PvP combat. Once a player creates the topic to challenge another person, the other person may accept and then a mod(playing the role of a referee in the bout) oversees the match and decides who wins based off of post specifics and damage done. After winning twice, one gets to add an extra attack to their moveset of special OR primary attacks and gets bragging rights as well. Brightwing Lane Brightwing lane is the living district of Life Sphere. Most residents live in homes within this district peacefully. Crime is not allowed in the Life Sphere and will not be tolerated by any means. Crimes and obstructions have indeed been reported before here, but have since dropped after the recent spread of Starvia. Come here if you'd like to connect and get to know the residents of Life Sphere Central, or even rest in your own home. Rainbow Square Rainbow Square is where entertainers and various street performers come to make money and put on a show for civilians walking by. You can also come here to listen in on grand tales and happenings on the planet Li as well as get some juicy gossip and hone in on any fishy rumors that may interest you. If your looking for some information regarding certain people or places, or maybe even just to be entertained, this place is for you. Black Market Here is where most criminals and careless pedestrians lurk selling illegal products and dangerous artifacts. Some rare items were said to have been found here, but watch out, there are scammers who aim to trick and sell you something much more dangerous and unwanted than something you need or want. Unless you have a knack for communicating with low life scum, this place is not suggested as a common visiting grounds. Police Headquarters This is the police station ran conveniently by the toads of The Mushroom Kingdom. They keep the headquarters clean and spot free to all visitors, as well as running a tight jail to ensure criminals cannot escape. From time to time people have volunteered to help run the place such as Solid Snake and Captain Falcon, but the population of Life Sphere has enjoyed the toads running the facility and entrust them with the duties for as long as the toads can handle. No complaints or reports have been made against them, and no criminals have escaped their grasps,yet. You may come here to report any suspicious activity or crimes committed, or just to say hi to the toads. Lightweather Hospital A hospital ran by Nurse Joy and her beloved Chanseys. And no, it's NOT just a pokemon center! Nurse Joy in this day and age takes care of ALL kinds of species, people, and creatures alike! This hospital is a huge twenty story building made up of only the best technology and some wonderful scenic views of the many districts of Life Sphere! Come here if your hurt or ill. Harvest Acres Currently Harvest Acres is the only plot of land within the Life Sphere that has been deemed to have healthy enough soil to grow food and raise animals within. It is not nearly the size of a city block, but this area is better preserved than most sections of the Life Sphere. Only few dedicate their days to harvesting and maintaining the crops, the head of which being Jack, native to Forget-Me-Not Valley and expert farmer. Busy Bee Lobby A lobby full of busy and active characters from around the realms who prep for their missions here, eat, relax, mingle, boast, and share their experiences here with each other. This is a popular place to discuss ranks, make teams, compare rewards, items, and assist trophies, as well as make new friends. This lobby is in a large circular structure connected to the Life Sphere near the back entrance to the wastelands of Li. Mushroom Ruins The forgotten ruins of the once idolized Mushroom Kingdom. After the big collapse of Subspace, Mario never got the chance to revisit his homeland. Luckily, most of the kingdom's residents made it safely to Life Sphere Central. This area of ruin is said to be the safest to adventure in due to the low activity of Starvia. Evershade Valley A ruined district of withered mansions that is and was known both for its large number of ghosts. In the skies above it, a celestial body known as the Dark Moon has a pacifying effect on ghosts. This could be a civilized habitat for ghosts, perhaps a domain over which King Boo can rule, that like everywhere else can constantly fall into trouble. Little Fungitown A ruined district of withered mansions that is and was known both for its large number of ghosts. In the skies above it, a celestial body known as the Dark Moon has a pacifying effect on ghosts. This could be a civilized habitat for ghosts, perhaps a domain over which King Boo can rule, that like everywhere else can constantly fall into trouble. Rogueport Sewers A humongous expanse of twisting pipes and filthy mazelike corridors travel far and wide throughout the kingdom. It's said that an elusive underground city and the legendary Thousand Year Door guards the entrance to a place of true evil somewhere deep within the sewers. Many of the corridors are flooded, however, and the environment is highly toxic making travel difficult. The surface is said to be haunted by spirits of Rogueport's past. Hyrule Crater Hyrule took the brunt of the explosion following the subspace emissary, with Link and Princess Zelda originally thought to be the only known survivors. The remains of Hyrule Castle Town are almost completely destroyed, with Hyrule Castle itself having weathered somewhat intact thanks to its far stronger building material. It is said that the Hyrulian Fields outside Castle Town are haunted by the undead at night. Forgotten Palace Long forgotten in the skies above Hyrule Crater lies a land worn over by time. Barely spilling above the cloud barrier lies a chain of floating islands detached from the realm of Hyrule hovering high above the doomed land's petrified forests. Rumor has it that this place was once the original home of the Hylian People's descendants, however this is merely speculation. Many gatherings of floating earth are scattered in this small area nearly entirely sealed off from the world below and due to this nearly untouched by the Starvia. The largest of the islands can be identified by what seems to be an ancient village and town, the remains of some sort of giant humanoid statue resting near its center and numerous buildings overgrown with prospering, yet dangerous wildlife. Legends say however though that in the recent millennia a race of creatures had indeed taken up residence in this previously forgotten land, evidenced by new technological materials and structures visible on every other large mass resembling that of houses and cannons! Hyrule Catacombs These decrepit and mazelike tunnels underneath Hyrule traverse the entire region. Many dungeons from across the Zelda series have found their homes here under the earth, just waiting to be re-discovered. It's rumored that ancient treasures might lay within these puzzle-filled dungeons that might be of great benefit to errant heroes. Beware, however, as the tunnels are extremely decrepit and sometimes even flooded. There is little to no natural light and the undead that call this place their home and generally don't take kindly to visitors. Valley of Death Colloquially called Death Mountain, this volcanically active area of Hyrule is constantly pouring toxic smoke and deadly lava into the surrounding area, making it a very dangerous location to explore without protection of some sort. As a result, the creatures that call this place their home tend to be extremely hardy such as dodongos and infected gorons. Beware, the spray of toxic smoke, lava and debris grows more deadly as you approach the summit. It's rumored that there is actually an expansive dungeon within the volcano's rocky walls if you can withstand the heat. Lost Neo Arcadia This gargantuan domed metroppolis city was settled by X after the near destruction of all life on the planet as a refuge for survivors after the Elf Wars. It now stands as an eerie reminder of a legendary hero turned mad perfection obsessed dictator's attempt to create a utopia. The inside of the city is home to several synthetic forests that were used to produce food and an enormous tower named Yggdrasil at its center that is home to a dark secret. However, the life support systems have been disabled and most of the people who called this city home are now infected. Area Zero What appears to be a strange oasis that has somehow endured the Starvia's wrath is actually a completely synthetic forest complete with synthetic wildlife that is perpetually regrowing itself faster than it can perish. Beware, as a lot of the wildlife has grown very strong and very aggressive as a result of the very harsh conditions. Oddly enough, the forest is also home to a very deadly computer virus that aggressively targets robotic intruders. The forest turns into a thick jungle as one reaches the center of the area. Legend has it that the ruins of a supermassive space station lay partially buried at the very center, perhaps holding the secret to the synthetic nature's rapid fire growth. Research into this phenomenon could prove useful to the life sphere's agriculture. Frozen Scrapyard Hills of snow and ice actually give way to mounds of scrapped vehicles, mechaniloids and other machinery laying just underneath the surface of this mechanical graveyard, all of which would probably be very useful resources for the life sphere. Beware, however, that this lakeside winter wonderland is also called home by a lovecraftian horror that even the infected seem to fear. It is not uncommon to find Maddened warriors, driverless vehicles and undead abominations haunting this place. They worship the eldritch deity named Weil, often referred to as Model W and happily give their lives trying to appease him in hopes of earning his favor. Be wary of your mental health, lest you also wish to join their ranks. Kelp Dome Garden Kelp Dome Garden is a broken down futuristic terrarium that used to be close to Inkopolis before it was blasted into Li. Currently, the garden is a literal Infected Farm, with various Infected plants wandering around the place and spreading seeds to grow even more infected. While this area seems deadly, most of the plants seem to be eaten by a giant Infected snake that digs around under the Kelp Dome Garden at least once per day, so it is safer to go during the time the infected snake is active. There are also various farming supplies such as fertilizer that can be crucial to growing resources for the Life Sphere. Sector X Crash Site The remnants of Sector X's secrets lay to waste across miles of dusted fields, emitting electromagnetic pulses that can fry electronics. Corneria's Armada litters the area in piles of wreckage, housing everything a star cruiser might need to support its city sized crew such as long term food storage, medical units, research facilities, etc. Somewhere amidst the shambles is Andross' derelict weapons base, its defenses still active. Aqua Depths Aquas was met with a similar fate to most universes that collided onto Li, as what remains of the oceanic planet is a massive undersea trench. It is referred to as the Aquas Depths now and has become home to ruins, a vast variety of infected sea life, and the leftover pollution from Andross’s exploits. While the surface of the trench area has relatively low Starvia activity, the deeper someone goes into the trench the higher Starvia activity appears. All the way to the bottom, where the water has grown dark with the infection’s influence and survival is near impossible. There seems to be rumors of a massive creature at the bottom surrounded by a shell of Shadow Bugs that guards a massive fortune, which attracts many treasure hunters. Devistated Port Town A once thriving and trade savvy town had been reduced to a small collection of skyscrapers and cruise ship shaped space crafts. The towers on their own act as gigantic mazes, though quite treacherous to enter. As some of the collapsed buildings show, they are likely to fall over themselves at a moment’s notice. This is a common site for looters due to the wealth of resources within both the ships and the trade centers. Visitors are warned though, a titanic, yet immobile, infected R.O.B. safeguards the area. Most attempts to destroy it only caused it to be rebuilt by the infected in the area. Walled City This strange fortress is designed more like an ancient prison on a scale far larger than any humanoids, with plenty of open plains filled with trees and shrubbery. Beware, the RedEye tribe, groups of T-Rex esque dinosaurs, calls the walled city home and will happily and violently devour visitors. You can sometimes find other dinosaurs lurking here, not even they can avoid the RedEyes hunger forever. Although it may seem impossible and dangerous, perhaps these powerful dinos could be turned into powerful allies under the right circumstances. Zebes Depths This is where Samus crashed her ship when arriving on Li, much of it having been taken underground in pieces. A vast complex of cavernous, maze-like tunnels waits to be explored just under the acid-washed surface. The upper levels, called Brinstar, are lush with life including a flooded region named Maridia. However, the area becomes steadily more hellish as one descends into the volcanically active region of Norfair. Gunship Wreck In the events of the universe’s detonation, Samus and her iconic spacecraft were separated upon entering orbit. The hull itself seemed to survive rather miraculously, making itself home to travellers on their way to the Life Sphere. A shimmer of gold can be seen poking out from one of gaping holes on the roof. Unfortunately, most of the useful technology on the inside seemed to have disappeared, theoretically being dragged into the Zebes Depths. Buried Agon Wastes Deep within the catacombs of the Zebes Depths houses a locale from the planet Aether. It acts almost as an underground dome for the desert ruins, everything being exactly as it was when it was last seen planet side. It is unknown how it arrived on Li in its current state. The area is covered with ruins of an ancient civilization, in addition to portals that randomly spawn everywhere. The portals don’t seem to warp people from one place to the next, but rather into a darker version of the world they once inhabited. The air in this dark world will hurt the host no matter what armour they wear, however, there are bubbles littered around the landscape that will protect them from the dark world’s air, but not the Starvia unfortunately. Derelict Bottle Ship This seemingly destroyed space station is in geosynchronous above Zebes Depths, covered in space dust and supposedly abandoned. However, someone has set up hidden teleporter stations around the area going to and from the station. The facility itself is full of creatures from all across the multiverse, experimented on in what might seem to be attempt to turn them into bioweapons for an unknown purpose. To house these creatures the ship is split up into four sections: the biosphere (jungle), the cryosphere (Arctic Drifts), the pyrosphere (Volcanic Caverns & Deserts) and the actual research sector. Be warned, deadly, unnamed diseases and toxins are a major concern when visiting. Phazon Caverns A mining cave that was recently discovered by many Zebesian space pirates, thinking they could escape Starvia corruption by hiding within the caverns, little did they know of the fact that they were starting to corrupt from the Phazon that was also discovered there. This place serves as a stark contrast and is literally littered with the powerfully corrosive and radioactive substance that it wouldn't be wise to even linger unless you had Phazon resistant armor of good quality, it is said that deep within the caverns themselves is a powerful entity that is the source of all Phazon within the caverns. Star Piece Meadow Star Piece Meadow was created after Pop Star was blown away into bits after the explosion making a massive meadow of sparkly goodness. It is known to be one of the safest places of Li because of its extreme distance away from both Life Sphere Central and the extraction site of Tabuu's essence. But due to its distance, it is nearly impossible to reach. With the right crew, this wondrous bright place may reveal itself. Endless Great Cave A deep cave system beneath the meadows that seems to contain a bunch of different biomes. The depths of the cave seems to be split into multiple sections such as the Tree-Sub Area, where grass and plant life strive despite being far from the sun. The Crystal Area that has many sparkling blue gems as well as a bright lake. The Old Tower, which is a massive brick tower near the center of the system that goes high up and contains many traps and almost castle like in structure. Finally, there is the Garden Area, a palace like garden where the sky is strangely visible despite being really far underground, some speculate this may be an allusion. A vast amount of treasure lays hidden in this cavern but be careful not to get lost. Strangely, despite the land above being one of the most pure, the cave system has a strong presence of infected. Soured Orange Ocean An ocean taken from Popstar and thrown into the meadows like a giant lake. The sparkly orange waters are a great vacation spot for sea gazing. The water is also most pure of Starvia here than anywhere else on Li due to its location. Though that is not to say caution should not be taken as it could still hold small traces. The water also contains a faintly orange like taste though it is not recommended to drink it despite it's clean appearance. Deep in the water are many hidden treasures as well as the sunken remains of the Halberd. There are also a lot of ships that line the ocean's waves and depths. Sweet Mt Dedede Far in the back of the meadows is a large and treacherous mountain that seems immensely difficult to climb. The mountain towers but yet it is not snow that lays at the top. The top of the formidable climb is Dedede's Castle. A large and mighty fortress as threatening as the climb up. The mountain itself also contains caves that could hold their own secrets or caverns. The mountain also seems to have a large amount of sweets and food lying around for mysterious reasons. There have been reports that there have been food based creatures roaming the mountains like the Mall back in the Life Sphere. Kongo Jungle Deep within this jungle, DK's destroyed treehouse now serves as a stomping grounds for a massive amount of infected. Surrounding the treehouse remains is a sea of luscious jungle, a rare sight for such a diseased planet. In addition to that, the terrain itself seems to have a mind of its own. Littered within the trees are ancient temples from a forgotten civilization and mage eating plants that won't hesitate to give you a nibble if you let them. Frightful Fungi Forest Instead of trees, this forest is made up of giant mushrooms! Since the onset of the Starvia the forest has grown out of control, resulting in a thick canopy of mushroom caps hanging overhead that plunge the area into an eternal dusk. Beware, for not only is the presence of Starvia quite high but terrible parasitic fungi spores can be found in alarming densities in the air. These spores range from nearly invisible to the naked eye to appearing like snow and will attempt to grow on unwary travelers, boring into their bodies with their tiny needle-like roots and wreaking havoc on their health and immune system, leaving them more vulnerable to the Starvia itself. It is advised to wash with water every half hour to remove them, as once they've rooted removal is quite painful and they will simply grow back without a deep cleaning. The dungeon-like forest floor is home to light-fearing creatures. It's not clear if they are resistant to the fungi or not, as they are rarely found in the later stages of infection. Rotten Fruit Jungle This part of the jungle was once home to bountiful fruit trees, but now all that's left is rot. The trees have mostly withered and rotten fruit lays strewn across the forest floor, giving off a raunchy smell. Deep within this jungle, however, lies an old factory that used to process harvested fruit into jam and juice. There is a lot of resources that could be useful for running the Life Sphere to be found there, as well as the possibility of unspoiled food. Tread lightly though, for the factory is far from dead, and the equipment is quite lethal. Teldrassil Enclave An absolutely enormous tree stretching several miles into the sky, this massive 'world tree' was grown by an isolationist race of nocturnal elves attempting to reclaim their immortality. Up in its mighty branches is basically an enormous island behind held up in the sky. The island, itself heavily forested and has its own ecosystem ranging from mountainous regions to lakes and ornate East Asia style villages. The wildlife here, much like the tree, is unusually big and ferocious in spite of the Starvia finding the area difficult to penetrate. Giant venomous spiders, manbears, and the occasional interloping demons await. Teldrassil is a goldmine of natural resources. However, the local night elves can be very xenophobic and are very protective of their home. Crestfallen Castle A great castle that is amazingly still standing but rather beat up from the impact. There is a mighty wind that constantly storms across this castle. The source of the wind is unknown, but legend states that the wind protects a wealth of treasure no man has ever seen before. Once part of a mighty kingdom known as Renais, this castle is now a lone structure not fond of visitors. Weather conditions are bearable, but not easily tread. Forgotten Valla A long lost kingdom that stayed in seclusion for millennia, now brought to the naked eye due to a space-time anomaly. While it looks like a simple set of interconnected islands, this place boasts strange geometry, as the land and sky itself seems to be rend in pieces, and it floats about seemingly at random. Whilst Starvia activity is low, ghastly soldiers with murderous intent as their only drive scout the isles and tend to attack on sight of visitors. Godless Kichioji City Once a proud prefecture close to Japan, during the events of Shin Megami Tensei, was changed into a jagged realm, full of marauders, poisoned air and no sunlight through the roof. Those who live in this area often have the belief that the Gods have abandoned them, as Demons from the underworld roam freely, consuming those who they find whole, and those who live have rampant gang wars. Even the holiest of angelic creatures feel a sadness deep in this location. This place is hopeless... Perhaps. Its your call on whether or not to try and save this city. The long exiled city is hidden underground, which can be accessed through the lower basements of Crestfallen Castle. Misty Bog Little interconnected islands and giant trees, some of which are hollowed out to be used as homes for an race of tribal apelike creatures that don't take kindly to visitors, decorate the mucky expanse of bog that makes up most of the terrain. Many a creature, and traveler, has met their end after stepping into the 'waters' and finding themselves swallowed up by the earth. If that weren't enough, the area is also filled with man-eating plant life, gigantic boars, giant venomous frogs and gnorc poachers. In spite of its dangers, the bog has a low Starvia presence and is extremely important to Li's biodiversity. Crashed Nintendo Land Several magical worlds represented by rides, games, and all sorts of entertainment in this amusement park. The floating wonder was soon host to a tragedy from the Starvia, infecting the animatronics and visitors. The ruined carnival is ripe with material supplies for the Life Sphere and rumored to have energy sources. Desiccated Inkopolis The ruins of a once grand metropolis, home to the inklings and jellyfish, hangs high and dry above Octo Valley and Octo Canyon. The city is now inhabited primarily by octarians, who keep the electricity running but don't do much to keep the city from falling into disrepair. The fashion-conscious octolings serve as the elite's of the city, and aren't fond of anyone who doesn't keep up with current fashion trends--but most especially inklings. Their allegiance is otherwise unclear, a closely guarded secret it seems. Hocotate Peninsula A good mile or so off the coast, a strange island that is bridged to the mainland by a land bridge for a few days every month. Everything that approaches the island is reduced to 1% of its normal size, forcing them to live in a world of giant fauna and voracious wildlife. Just about the only thing on the island that wouldn't like to take a bite out of you would be the eponymous Pikmin, also struggling for survival in this incredibly unbalanced ecosystem. Pristine New Leaf Town An oddity in Li’s landscape, New Leaf Town remains as it was before it was merged with Li. More curiously, the townspeople live there in peace, without any known Starvia activity. Life Sphere officials have grown suspicious of the area as the town’s inhabitants seem to be rather ignorant towards the state of Li and continue their daily routines as though nothing has happened, bribing adventurers with fetch quests and companionship. Dark Emerald Coast This spitting image of Emerald Coast never sees sunshine as a dark cloud constantly looms over it distorting the life beneath into hideous creations. This is a favorite spot for infected to occupy due to the immense darkness that encompasses it. Whomever ventures here may not be able to stay long without being infected, but the mysteries here are well sought after. Charred Crisis City While it was believed that the fate of the post-apocalyptic city couldn’t possibly get any worse, destiny brought the disastrous metropolis to Li. There is no salvation to be found in the ruins of this city, plowed over skyscrapers and streets turned into rivers of lava is all that any adventurer will find in this smoldering mess. Considering its state, it is rare to find anyone lurking about, meaning that there is a possibility to find some forgotten treasures. Adventurers are cautioned to watch the lava’s movements though, a mighty beast might be lurking within it. Contravened Mean Bean-Steaming Machine What was once a factory used for roboticizing the inhabitants of Beanville has seemingly taken on a life of its own after being 'destroyed' by the legendary Has Bean. It now roboticizes everything in its path, creating a metal jungle of bizarre, creepy, yet wonderous creations surrounding the original factory. Machines found here are usually pretty hostile to everything they come across. Adventurers would be wise to mind the risk of succumbing to the metal plague themselves. Corroded Death Egg Fixated in the lower atmosphere of Li, chained to the titular coastline of the area, the Death Egg looms over most of the region, its shadow accentuating the inherent darkness over the land. While Robotnik’s old space station may seem derelict, it has been conquered by the Starvia long ago, taking dominion of Eggman’s arsenal of machinery. While many of his creations hold valuable power sources within them, it is a dangerous operation to attempt since it is under heavy Starvia surveillance. Should it be reclaimed though, it would be a valued asset to the Life Sphere. Gunship Absolution Work Site Created by Sonic after the events of First to Fall, This giant resource absorbing ship currently sits, being eternally worked on by various men and women from Li who support Sonic's Cause, As well as being guarded by various drones to stop Infected. Porky's Factory Porky had created a factory before the disease of Starvia spread on Li to experiment on a cure to this disease. But it was overrun before completion by the infected alarming Porky that the disease had spread faster than he could imagine. Using one of his famous machines Porky escaped leaving behind valuable technology and experimental chemicals. The factory is a vital key to ending this disease. The Moon Sphere The Moon Sphere is an erratic, error-prone simulation of the Life Sphere created by Porky to simulate the spread of an airborne cure for the starvia that never became reality. The simulation has been damaged by time and is heavily distorted compared to the real thing. Buildings twist, it is eternally night, many things are wildly off-color/texture. At times, it may start to feel like you're in a Salvador Dali painting. Simulated versions of every citizen wander around in various states of intelligence, from nearly lifelike to completely insane. They remain unaware that their existence is tied to this place, but are fully capable of attacking others, and can sometimes be found fighting off lost infected. However, they are generally weaker than the real thing and often fail to protect themselves as a result. At the end of every month, the simulation 'resets'. The Reaper's District This off-brand yet on-model copy of the Shibuya distract in Tokyo Japan is the stage for a terrible game of second chances. Those who have met their true death, unable to be saved by the trophification process, sometimes wind up here as ghosts. They are made to play The Reaper's Game under threat of having their spirits destroyed while haunting the normal citizens of the area, a band of dissidents who left the life sphere in protest of Sonic's plans for Li. Those who win the week-long game are given a second chance at life, but the game's composer conspires not to let anyone win... Saturn Observation Deck A room in the factory which is a recreation of Saturn Valley. It was made by Pokey and his workers to observe some Saturns that they have captured, intending to use them for future experiments, however the factory was soon taken over by the Starvia before the experiments could start and the valley was abandoned. Surprisingly, the Saturn's managed to survive due to oxygen provided by a dying worker who didn't want the Saturn's to be abandoned and at the mercy of the Starvia. Pokemon Cove Venturing down the rocky coastline of Li, one may find themselves in a secluded cove home to a vast number of wild pokemon. For unknown reasons, they remain uninfected. A large cave system lines the mountainous walls of the cove, some call it Victory Road, and a chilly forest reminiscent of Sinnoh lines the shore area. Other such relics can be seen peeking from the sea, it is said the magical artifact known as the sundial is hidden among them. Abyssal Castle A sandstone structure, heavily worn by time, sits on the outer lip of Pokemon Cove exposed to the ocean. Because of its relative exposure to the starvia, only very strong and very fight-prone pokemon can be found in the area. Below the worn down entrance lays a maze-like labyrinth buried below the sand, partially collapsed in some areas and partially flooded in others. Apparently this spawling ancient castle was once created by the twin heroes of truth and ideals before their differences tore them apart. This underground labyrinth extends out into the ocean, where flooding is a lot more common. It is said that some mythical, legendary pokemon call the place their home, though exploring it has proven difficult. When the tide comes in, people tend to get washed away with the rising waters. Distortion World In the far reaches of the Pokémon Cove lies a warp hole that leads to a different dimension. A place where time doesn't flow, space makes no sense and gravity's all over the place. Signs of life vary extremely, however one thing is certain. This dimension inhabits a terrifying monster that is known to control antimatter. Engaging it may be proven to be extremely foolish. Mt Coronet Deep in the cove lies a large mountain accessible through a small network of cave. Towering over the cove, this mountain's presence is massive. Inside the mountain are a maze of caves, some of which are electromagnetically charged enough that static bolts will fly off the walls, attracting large numbers of Electric Pokemon inside. Farther up the mountain things start getting colder, and Ice type Pokemon start becoming more commonplace. Near the peak is an old ruin, one that's radiating strange, ancient power. Tread lightly, for there might be some forces that would take intruding on these ruins lightly. Cauldros A dark landscape broken by pools of molten rock, ancient battlefields, and the ruins of an old city that came from an alien planet. What used to be a main stronghold for an alien race had turned into a black wasteland thanks to the Starvia. This burning continent is now mostly abandoned, save for the occasional wildlife scrambling to survive inside the empty city and forts. Only meant to be braved by the toughest of fighters, Cauldros challenges any daring to enter it and explore due to weather oddities such as electromagnetic storms. However, the technology hidden throughout the land might be worth retrieving. The Fallen Arm A massive effigy of an arm lies in the water off the coast of Cauldros, and on the palm is a paradise untouched by the Stravia. Farther in lies an abandoned village, once thought to belong to the Machina, the people of Mechonis. None of the Machina remain, but the tech they left behind could prove valuable, if one can brave the Mechon that still roam the place. Nether Plains A wretched land corrupted by dark, evil, monsters. A land so plumed with evil, that your very core shakes with hellacious discomfort. The place is ever changing, it is a vast blackness with random puzzles of platforms and blocks that can hurt you. There is also layers of rotting demonic flesh. You can always turn back, you know. The Sea of Time This area of the ocean is guarded by Poseidon and acts as a maritime minefield of rapid currents that could tear smaller ships apart and dash larger ships against the rocky reefs surrounding the area. The reefs themselves were created by underwater volcanic activity, with the upper tips of a few volcanoes breaching the surface of the water even. The area is surrounded by a perpetual fog that makes sight difficult, but it's rumored that an Atlantis-esque ancient society named Lemuria hides deep within. Some speculate that this is the same ancient kingdom rumored to lay on the ocean floor in the area, while others insist that they observed the hylian royal crest, rather than any Lemurian symbols. Icicle Peaks Deep within this icy mountain range lays a mammoth of a mountain caked with ice and constantly stricken by a never ending snow storm. The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo would train religiously upon its peak to become stronger. Sadly, the Starvia has reached even this distant place, and the enemies here are incredibly powerful forced to adapt in such harsh conditions. Braving this mountain will be a feat. Gelid Murasame Castle At first glance, this Edo-period castle next to the gigantic mountain's surface level seems like nothing special. However, this place is filled with ninjas, monsters, and demons that will not hesitate to attack any unwelcome figures. Aside from that, the castle is home to an alien living inside a gargantuan statue on the highest floor that is the source of all monsters inside. The alien has tremendous evil power, able to bend the castle floors as it sees fit and can corrupt anyone to do its bidding. A resolute heart and well-equipped body are necessary if one is to brave this mysterious castle. The Painted Worlds of Ariamis The work of a talented painter sits hidden in a massive cavern near the base of a mountain. A painting that dwarfs even two-story buildings with ease draws in and traps those that get too close, sucking them into the painting and trapping them within the world terrible world it depicts. It is a frozen, snowy, lifeless land. An old and decrepit, yet massive, stone structure sits atop a mountain surrounded by sheer cliffsides, proving to be the main area of interest. The undead haunt the area, empowered by whatever magic gives this place life. From giant rats and humans to dragons and abominations that defy explanation, the area is extremely hostile to those that enter it. The only way to escape the painting is to climb to the top of the cathedral and jump off the mountain. It's said that a giant woman in white guards over the cathedral, guiding those who reach her to leave but becoming hostile if they do not. Throat of the World The highest mountain in all of Li. According to the natives of Skyrim, humankind was born at its peak. The snow here never melts, even when brought to warmer climates or subjected to intense heats. It's very common to find dragons around the summit, many of which take mortals climbing it as a challenge. The bottom 75% of the mountain is home to what's aptly named as "The Seven Thousand Steps", a stone staircase leading up to a monastery known as High Hothgar sitting at the 75% mark of the climb. Although its previous inhabitants were seemingly slaughtered by the Starvia for their arrogance, decades of research into a magical 'voice' lay waiting to be discovered, perfectly preserved by the inhospitable climate. Madou Village Once home to a bustling eastern-rural town, Madou Village was devastated by the Starvia and is now overrun with monsters. These monsters tend to swarm the village at night. It is rumored that the Magic School inside the village might contain valuable books and artifacts covering magical topics. A sturdily built, enormous eldritch tower lies not far off from the village in Satan's Villa. It is home to countless maze-like floors that seem to have been designed deliberately to make the tower difficult to navigate, leaving it unknown just what lays in wait for adventurers brave enough to scale it. Dragon Graveyard Deep underground, in a location hot enough to cook you like a summer sausage if you stay for too long, a dragon tomb lays in wait. Guarding this tomb are mighty dragons that have fight to stave off the Starvia through sheer force of body. However, they're not entirely successful and you'll occasionally find their fallen friends attacking indiscriminately. The tomb is decorated with the bones of dragons bigger than the imagination. You'll be walking through gigantic rib cages and skulls and tripping over femurs if you're not careful. The dragons, at least the non-infected ones, are of a lawful neutral alignment. Outsiders are not welcome without their permission and may be attacked if they enter without permission. Beware, as in addition to being dragons they also tend to be magicians, making their voices as powerful as their claws. It is said that ancient draconic treasures are kept here, as well as their young. The dragons and their tribe retreated here when the starvia began encroaching on other areas of the cave system, as it is the most easily defensible area of the area. Occasionally, you can find magical laser turrets guarding the entrances to pathways. The Edge of the Universe An anomalous location sitting at the corner of the universe where the fabric of space-time comes to its end, ...is oddly enough sitting right here on Li. This bizarre spacial anomaly is the source of a great deal of esoteric behavior. Disembodied dirt roads float off into space, leaving a spacial void in their wake that would logically lead to the center of the planet yet has no end, only sheer cliff faces surrounding it. Those who visit it find it difficult to recall what they saw and experienced and time seem to stop while you are here. A day can pass with but a few seconds going by in the outside world. Chunks of rock and clouds of sediment float around in defiance of gravity. Occasionally, powerful storms can be observed to throw them around. Yet, no wind can be felt. It is said that no one lives here, and yet if one reaches out with their senses they can distinctly detect a solitary presence. Unfortunately, this presence itself seems to supernaturally exit the mind if not pursued, proving extremely difficult to recall if one is not actively thinking about it. As one ventures deeper down the spiraling dirt roads leading into the abyss, the world becomes darker around them. The shimmering galaxies of what might appear to be space are replaced by a much colder, emptier atmosphere. You can feel an air of hopelessness just being in such a bleak place. Who or what would ever choose to live here..? The Underworld Some refer to it as the underworld, others as the black kingdom, and others still simply as "hell". A portal leading to this dark place awaits hidden underneath Satan's very own tower, which itself is a labyrinth-like magic tower where the walls themselves may reach out and grab you if you're not careful. The underworld is filled to the brim with monsters who do not need the Starvia's aid to strike fear and trauma into the hearts of mortals. For most characters, the underworld is one of the most dangerous locations they could choose to visit. However, it is not without merit. Forbidden and cursed treasures are rumored to lie in wait to those brave enough to face it. Be wary, as The Underworld is not known for allowing those who enter it to leave without paying a price of some sort. It is said, however, that the pure of heart can come and go as they please. Essence Extraction Point WARNING: This is the most dangerous and restricted area of the planet Li. It is heavily advised nobody proceeds unless they are of a high rank and move forward with EXTREME caution. There is no known information about this isolated miniature island except that a strange glow seems to shine above it every now and then and news of Tabuu's remains resting on the small island. It is not recommended to come alone.Category:Locations